With the development of the society, a flexible electronic device has been used more and more widely in people's life and production.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 to 2. The flexible electronic device includes a two-layer structure, and the two structural layers are overlapped with each other. When the flexible electronic device is in a straight state, the two structural layers have a same length, as shown in FIG. 1; and when the flexible electronic device is in a bent state, as shown in FIG. 2, the two structural layers are in an arc-shaped state and correspond to a same center of a circle. However, the radiuses corresponding to the two structural layers are different, thus central angles corresponding to the two structural layers with the same arc length are different, and the ends of the two structural layers are not flush with each other. Thus, a case of the flexible electronic device will definitely bear against two protruding ends of an inner structural layer 2, which causes the ends of an outer layer 1 to slide relative to the case, making them difficult to be secured, and even affecting the lifetime of the electronic device.
From the above, the problem to be solved presently by the person skilled in the art is how to solve a problem in the conventional art that the ends of the two structural layers overlapped with each other are not flush with each other in the case that the two structural layers are changed into the bent state, which may otherwise causes the ends of the outer layer and the case to slide relative to each other, and further makes them difficult to be secured.